taken
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: This story is about ness going to Port Angeles with her new friend from school; let’s just say that some very bad things happen. So I don’t plan on having this story be more than a few chapters. Oh and this story takes place 8 years after BD. its sad!
1. taken

This story is about ness going to Port Angeles with her new friend from school; let's just say that some very bad things happen. So I don't plan on having this story be more than a few chapters. Oh and this story takes place 8 years after BD, this chapter has a small reference to rape, so if you are sensitive to that kind of situation…well, you are now warned.

"By dad!" I called out from the door, I walked out to Jill's car and got in. "lets go before my brother tries to stop us!" she laughed and pulled out of my ridiculously long drive way. She didn't know about me and my family being vampires, so she thinks that daddy is Edward my brother, ugh! The whole ride to Port Angeles Jill and I sang along with the radio.

We were having a great day, shopping and what not. It was a typical day in Washington, so it started raining at random times, Jill and I started running to her car.

"Come on if we run down this ally it will take us right to the car!" she yelled, I nodded and we turned down the ally. It was raining so hard I didn't even smell the guy that was also in the alley until he reached out and grabbed Jill around the neck, and then another one grabbed mine. We both screamed and I tried to jab the guy holding me but he grabbed my elbow and twisted it. I screamed out in pain.

"Both of you shut up! Zach come on put them in the car!" the guy holding Jill yelled. I tried to get out of 'Zach's' reach but I couldn't. The other guy threw 'Zach' a piece of rope. "Tie her up!" suddenly my hands were pulled behind my back and tied up with rope. I couldn't even break it because of when Zach twisted my elbow. I think he dislocated it. The men threw us into the back of a car and got in the front and started driving. I was trying to think of something to do when my phone went off. My lullaby started to play, great its dad. "Zach get her phone and see who it is!" Zach reached back and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Daddy. Should I answer it?" Zach asked. "John! Should I answer the damn phone?" he yelled.

"Ugh! Yes answer it!" john yelled, then held up one hand, the phone stopped ringing, but a few second later it begun again-yup that's dad. John looked at us, "say a word, or make a sound," he pulled out a gun, "and I will kill you." he said looking at Jill. Zach answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said with a smirk, I could hear dad on the other side.

'Who the hell is this?!' dad yelled into the phone

"Now, now! Calm down, you don't want me to hurt your little girl now do you?" Zach said.

'You touch her, and I will find and kill you!' dad yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Zach screamed.

'WERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER!' dad yelled still. Suddenly Zach leaned back and slapped me across the face, I screamed in pain because of how hard he hit me.

"Did you hear that?! Keep yelling and it will happen again!" I was crying because of the pain in my cheek. "Shut up!" Zach yelled at me.

'What do you want? I have money, I can pay you! Just don't hurt her! Please!' I heard dad beg. Zach got and evil looks on his face and he looked back at me.

"So you got money? Well that sure is good to know! Hmmm…hold on, I will call you back in a few minutes, we are gonna put your little girl in a…warmer…environment." With that he shut the phone. I didn't even realize we were stopped until my door was opened and Zach was pulling me out. I kicked and trashed trying to get away but he just punched my side, stopping my movement. Then I started to scream, I was hoping he would try to cover my mouth-in which case I could have just bitten him-but he shoved a rag completely into my mouth. He picked me up sideways from my waist and carried me into a dark room and just dropped me. My eyes watered and I felt my shoulder dislocate from its socket. The he bent down next to me and took the rag out of my mouth and took the phone out. He pressed a few buttons and then held the phone to my ear.

'Look jackass-'

"Dad!" I cut him off

'Renesmee! Honey are you okay?!' he asked, I was about to respond when Zach took the phone away.

"She is fine-for now. Hey look my boss wants to talk to you," he handed the phone to john.

"okay, so here is the deal, if you listen to me I wont hurt her to bad." my breathing pick up as I heard him say 'I wont hurt her to bad' and I noticed Jill was crying very hard, so hard in fact that she was shaking.

'Listen to me, you hurt her and I promise, I will kill you.' dad said in his 'vampire' voice. John's face went slightly pale at the sound of my dads' voice.

"Yeah well I wouldn't talk like that if I were you," john walked over to me and grabbed a fistful of hair. I screamed.

"Let go of me!" then I kicked him in the face and he flew back into the wall. Zach ran over to me tied my legs.

"You bitch!" john yelled as he got up rubbing his jaw. He picked the phone back up, "your daughter has one strong attitude but don't worry, we will fix that." Zach smiled and started walking towards me.

Cliffhanger! I know im mean! Haha. The next chapter will be half Edwards POV of this chapter, and half nessie's POV for this chapter continued. Let me know what you think of this story so far! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. finding!

So this is the first chapter from Edwards POV, I hope you like it. Please review.

It was getting late and ness still wasn't home. I had been pacing the room for the past twenty minutes, waiting for nessie to either come home, or call. Bella walked in the room a few minutes later.

"honey, why don't you just call her." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I sighed and nodded.

"okay," I pulled my phone out and dialed nessie's number. It rang and rang until finally it went to her voicemail. I looked at bella. "she didn't answer," she thought for a second.

"maybe she couldn't find it in her purse?" she said trying to comfort me, I shook my head and called again. This time someone answered.

'hello?' a deep voice answered, bella heard to and looked at me with wide eyes.

"who the hell is this?!" I yelled into the phone, causing the rest of the family to run into the room.

'Now, now! Calm down, you don't want me to hurt your little girl now do you?' everyone gasped as they clearly heard what he said. Bella grabbed my arm, and I took a deep breath.

"You touch her, and I will find and kill you!" I yelled into the receiver. I almost snapped the phone by how hard I was holding it. Bella rubbed my arm but was just as worried as I was.

'Stop yelling!' the guy said annoyed, that just pissed me off even more.

"WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER!" I screamed. Jasper walked over and set his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. I shrugged his hand off. Then I heard a slap and renesmee screaming in pain. My jaw clenched shut tight and venom pooled into my mouth. my family came closer and bella squeezed my arm with all her strength.

'Did you hear that?! Keep yelling and it will happen again!' I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself but I could hear my baby crying in the back round. 'shut up!' the man yelled at her. I almost lost it.

"Edward remember what he just said," bella whispered to me, she was dry sobbing, I rubbed her arm.

"belle everything will be okay, love. I swear." I tried to comfort my wife. I turned around and started pacing.

"What do you want? I have money, I can pay you! Just don't hurt her! Please!" I begged, I hated to sound weak but I was dying here.

'So you got money? Well that sure is good to know! Hmmm…hold on, I will call you back in a few minutes, we are gonna put your little girl in a…warmer…environment' then the line went dead.

"shit!" I snapped the phone shut. Then headed to the door,

"Edward what are you doing?!" Carlisle asked. I turned around and saw Emmett and jasper right in front of me, and bella right behind them.

"im going to find my daughter." I turned around and ran out the door and into the forest towards Port Angeles.

"so whats the plan, bro?" Emmett asked. I shrugged, just as bella grabbed my hand.

"we just need to find her, fast!" we ran silently until we reached port Angeles. To my devastation all old scents were lost in the rain. I was about to say something when the phone rang, I answered it with anger,

"look jackass-" but I was cut off.

'dad!' my daughter yelled.

"renesmee! Honey are you okay?!" everyone ran over to me, and bella grabbed my arm again and reminded me not to yell.

'she is fine-for now. Hey look my boss wants to talk to you,' I sighed, great there is two of them.

'okay, so here is the deal, if you listen to me I wont hurt her to bad." I growled, we need to find my baby now! Bella stifled a sob and I pulled her close to me.

"Listen to me, you hurt her and I promise, I will kill you" I said in a voice that bella always says is my 'vampire voice' .

'Yeah well I wouldn't talk like that if I were you' then I heard renesmee scream again, then she started speaking while she screamed.

'let go of me!' I herd a thud and the phone clattered to the floor.

'you bitch!' the man yelled, bella gasped and Emmett grabbed her as she dropped to the floor. 'your daughter has one strong attitude but don't worry, we will fix that'. What came next would have shattered my heart if it still beat.

'STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO…please, please don't.' my daughter pleaded, the last part was a whisper. Just then Jake ran up to me and grabbed my shirt.

"where is she?!" he screamed in my face, the phone dropped and closed shut.

"great! The guys who have her were on that phone and now its closed!" I yelled back. His face was so pained it maid me feel even more upset.

"im sorry, we need to find her!" he said, I nodded and we began looking for anything.

About an hour after we started looking we passed a man in about his late twenties, and he had renesmee's scent on him. I ran to him and shoved him against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled in his face. His face was so scared, but he was the right guy, his thoughts gave that away. He thought of the place before he said it so I threw him at Emmett. "I know where she is, come on bella, Jacob." Bella and I ran at vampire speed to an older building with Jake following not far behind. We went in and I saw a man sitting in a chair reading a newspaper, I could also hear Jill and my daughters thoughts. I walked behind the man and lifted him up by the back of his shirt. He started thrashing around.

"I told you I would find you!" I said right into his ear. He froze, and bella came over and took him.

"you get ness, I will take care of him!" she snarled. I nodded and went into the nest room. What I saw made my heart shatter once again. Jill and renesmee were leaning into each other with there eyes closed, they were tied at there hands and feet. I ran to them and untie nessie's hands, her eyes fluttered open.

"daddy?" she whispered, I untied her legs and pulled her into a huge.

"yeah im here baby." She began to cry. "shhhhh, its okay, shhhhh." I tried to sooth her. Jake ran in and pulled her from me, I would have protested but I needed to untie Jill. When I was done bella ran in and held ness. I didn't even worry about what bella did with the man, or what Emmett and jasper did to the other one, I just cared that my daughter, and Jill are safe. I picked nessie up and bella grabbed Jill and we ran home. As soon as we were in the door I ran upstairs to Carlisle's office which was already set up for he to check the girls out.

Luckily we got to them before the guys could do anything to bad, ness was the worst though. She was slapped in the face repeatedly and kicked a few times, but she will be okay. Carlisle called Jill's parents and told them what had happened. They came and picked her up, **(im just gonna leave it at that for Jill, haha, whatever.)** that night I held ness while she tried to fall asleep. I started humming her lullaby and she drifted off into a soundless sleep. I was so happy that I had her back in my arms, and I will never let harm come to her ever again.

**Okay so tell me what you thought. its my first story like this so I need to know what you guys thought. also I will update my other stories asap, but with school and homework it might not be for a couple days, also I have apa (academy for the performing arts) ballet class, and tape class, so I will be pretty bussy. So stick with me, I wont give up, haha. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
